Purity of Kindness
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Ike was on a mission which caused him to go in Daein, a mission to discover what the Begnion senators are up to. There he meets a girl who fights for her country.  Her characteristic fascinated Ike, which caused him to slowly develope feelings for her
1. Prolouge : Encounter

Okay, I wrote this one in 3 period. Jan to Feb, March to around half of May and this October (2011 ) So I'm pretty sure it will give a different feelings of how I write since you continue to read it. Also I'm not a native so my grammar could be off, if someone points out for me, I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer : I don't fire emblem. That's all, please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"Then I'm off, Rolf. Tell the other for me that I wouldn't be in Crimea for a while." A teen figured says to the green haired boy before opened the door.<p>

"Where are you going? You just came back from Melior, did something happen?" Rolf asked man.

"Well, not quite. Queen Elincia wanted me to do a favor for her." The man replied.

"Oh…Okay. Then you better take care of yourself, you're so reckless sometimes that always make us worry, Ike"

After Rolf finished his speech, Ike left the mercenary fort with his items and ride on a white steed given to him by Elincia.

Ike's POV.

I wonder what made Elincia worried so much that she wanted me to do this in secret. She could have Geoffrey, Lucia or Bastion do this mission instead of me.

Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind it at all. If I don't have to set foot in Daein for this. It was like walking into an enemy territory even though I've beaten Ashnard but I still feel uncomfortable.

But after all what happened 2 years ago, right now it's so peaceful and calmly that I wish that a day like this will continue forever.

As I rode the horse towards Daein's border, I felt like something threatening coming my way, you could say that I was too worried…but that was how I felt.

But getting on high alert will tire me down for sure, besides I think that nothing will happen in the daytime but when the nightfall comes, that's a different story

When I reached the lookout, the Begnion guards in the lookout were already dead. Their corpses were badly tore up and scavenge like a vicious beast had bitten them to die before they did something else.

Looks like my feeling wasn't all for nothing. But I would rather pass this path in a hurry than looking into the matter as why this happen.

"Grrrr" When I heard the voice I looked around, I saw three tiger laguzs, with the rim of their eye has a red color.

A red liquid dripped down from their mouth, it must be those guards' blood, damn…those soldiers died because they just got bad luck that they just happened to run into Feral Ones?

Where did these Feral Tiger laguzs come from. I thought that we freed all of them since the mad king war.

Without Reyson or Leanne, I can't help them…so that's leaving me to put them at ease by taking their lives.

I've always hated to fight a tiger, one tiger alone is worse enough but this…in pack. Thing couldn't get worse.

I took the advantage of the horse's speed to take out the tigers. The good things when fighting feral one is they never plan their attack, well…even though when they're not feral they would still attack head on without a strategy.

But it's still different from the feral ones. These guys would just run after you straightforwardly, making it's easier to read theirs movement.

I thrust the first tiger that leaped at me. It lied down on ground lifeless, but when I turned around I find that another bit at the horse's leg. I stabbed my sword before I fell from the horse, leaving one of them.

I ran back to get my sword that was left in that tiger's heart.

But before my hand could reach it, I felt a strong force crashing on me, it was the last tiger. It hurled itself from the ground and crashed me.

The worst thing after it tackled me was it pinned me down to the ground.

I known that claws were meant to be sharp but not this sharp until it smack me on the face with its paw. Then it bit both of my arms, it was more painful than getting a cut by any weapons.

I tried to kick it away but to no avail, it didn't move an inch, and guess what? It turned to bit my right legs that kicked it, now I really feel so helpless. Maybe this is how the Daein's soldiers felt when fighting with them?

Before I could think of something else, I saw the tiger averted my eyes from me. Then I saw a light gathering in the sky, it was the light magic.

The light gathered into one and strike down the tiger at the head in one blow.

"Are you all right?" I heard a girl voice asking behind me. I slowly get up with those now limped arms of mine.

"Yeah…it's just a scratch but if you hadn't come then I don't know what will happen to me…thanks."

"Hey…you're badly wounded, wait here. I'll go call my friends. They should be around here."

"I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry about me." I stopped the girl with my blood stained hand.

"No, you're not! Now wait here!" She gave me the same feeling as Mist, this persistent. The girl ran towards some direction, away from me.

Well, I guessed she wouldn't care about me and would leave me right away if she knows who I am.

I looked around for my horse, after I saw it. I went to take the first aids that I brought with me. I applied the vulnerary to my wounds, at least it help me ease the pain.

I couldn't stop the bleeding, something fishy about those feral ones. Is this what Elincia wanted me to find out? No, not probably. If it was laguz matter, things wouldn't be quiet like this.

I need some rest…before I can go further.

End of Ike's POV

* * *

><p>"And…where is this badly wounded man of yours?" A browned haired boy asked the girl.<p>

"He was right here…really…" The girl said and made the worry face.

"Hey, don't make that face. I didn't say I don't believe you. You go back first, I'll find him for you. Wait for me till tomorrow. If something comes up and I don't get back by tomorrow, I'll go meet you at the next point."

The girl nodded and head back first.

"Now…where to start looking for that man…from what I've heard…he's in his late teen with blue haired and a green bandana…" The boy looked around the place carefully.

He's trying to find a blood trail, since if the teen that the girl told him had been injured then there must be a blood trail.

But instead of the blood, the boy found some footprint instead. The boy followed the footsteps which finally leads his way to find a blue haired teen resting..

"So…this is the one that she said…blue haired with green bandana. These wounds are serious." The boy felt pity on him. "Hmm? Why his wounds still bleeding, it looks like that he already applied a vulnerary to it too."

The boy tended to Ike's wounds with the medicine that the silver haired girl gave him in his bags.

The boy began treating the arms first then his leg and lastly the face. Then he began to take off the cloak and the shirt, revealing more of the wounds.

"He should be okay now…if he didn't get any more wound or into any fight" The boy continued to tend Ike's wound then he wrapped the bandage around those wounds. Then he used the clothes to cover Ike's body to give him some warmth.

"I should set the camp here and wait for tomorrow. I think he should be safe while I go gather the firewood."

The boy left Ike alone and go to gather the firewood

"Somehow…he looked familiar…I wonder if I have seen him before somewhere…maybe I should think about it tonight."

* * *

><p>Ike began to open his eyes, when his eyes are finally open. He saw the starry night sky. He felt a little bit cold.<p>

"Ouch…that hurts…" Ike growled out as the pain comes to him.

When Ike fully awake, he was surprised to found himself shirtless and his hands were tied by his cloak

"You should count yourself lucky this time. Normal person shouldn't get up from the wound like that so early." The boy's voice surprised Ike.

"What do you want with me ." While Ike asked the boy he tried to untie the cloak that's wrapping around his wrists and arms.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, Ike, hero of the Crimea." The boy picked up his sword and pointed it to Ike's throat.

"When I saw you lied down there at the root of the tree, I feel familiar with your face…when I put my mind to think about it, I finally remember who you are."

"What do you mean you remember, I have never seen your face before." Ike said and glared back at his captor.

"When you came into Daein two years ago, I was in a military school. I never went to the front line but I saw your face when you and your friends were fighting in Nevassa. That's how I know you. Because you were the general." The boy continued to explain.

"Then what do you want with me…revenge?" Ike said with his voice hardened.

"Revenge? What do I gain by revenge? Even if I kill you, it wouldn't solve anything." The boy's word pierced through the hero's heart. He once seeks revenge for his father and he thinks that he finally achieved his goal.

"What are you doing in Daein in the first place? Answer me, if I don't feel satisfy with your answer. I'll still cut your throat." The boy's word sent the chill down the hero's spine.

Ike didn't know how to comply with the boy answer. If it wasn't because of Elincia he wouldn't even come near here, not even a little bit.

_"You want me to go to Daein? You must be kidding me, Elincia…" Ike said while he walks around trying to calm himself down, even if it was Elincia who is asking him. He would rather stays out of that country._

_"I'm not kidding, sir Ike. Empress Sanaki sent a messenger to me to send someone to investigate in Daein because the senators doing something in Daein."_

_"So this is about politics again!" Ike let out a heavy sighed, he never likes the senate or politics to begin with._

_"We cannot do anything…formally. So I want you to go investigate what's going on and how senators are up to_. _Please be careful, you're not getting welcome there for sure…"_

And this is how Ike ended up in Daein.

"I…I just want to see what's happening in Daein…" Ike finally replied to the boy.

"That's not satisfying…" The boy held his sword up high preparing to strike at Ike.

But soon Ike found the sword that about to slash him up besides him, stabbing down into the ground.

And he found that the cloak tied his hands, removed.

"What…is the meaning of this…are you going to let me go just like this?" Ike was lost in

"I told you didn't I? Revenge won't get anything back, even if I kill you then what next? Someone that holds you dear would probably come after me. Then when is this chain of hatred going to end." The boy replied.

"But aren't you angry at me or anything? I destroyed Daein three years ago…" Ike untied his own legs and sat opposite of the boy.

"It's not like that we want war in the first place. King Ashnard was to blame…the villagers didn't get mad at you either so don't worry. We always make decision based on reason." The boy's words got to Ike, it impressed him.

"You said that you came here to see what's happening in Daein right? Then can I ask you something?" Ike nodded his head to the boy request.

"What do you want to ask me?" The myrmidon thrown the swordsman shirt to his lap and told him to wear it.

"I already washed it for you, now wear it before you get a cold." Ike did as the boy told him to.

The flames from the firewood begins to burn more fiercely before the boy asked Ike.

"I want you to help me…help me and my friends get Daein back from Begnion's clutch."

Ike was surprised to hear this request coming from the boy and especially the question was pointed at him to answer.

"Right now, Begnion is causing trouble in Daein…They gain every able man and teenagers to work in a camp…and they treat the villagers like a dog." Edward said angrily but his face shown sadness.

Ike really wanted to help them but he wanted to ask the Begnion's occupation forces first. He didn't want to find out later that he's been aiding criminals.

But if this is what is happening in Daein right now, he won't forgive those soldiers that treat the villagers like that.

Ike thought back to what Elincia said, Sanaki wanted to know what's happening in Daein...If Sanaki didn't know what's going on then this is the best opportunity to find out.

"Okay, I'll help out whatever I can. ." Ike said that but in his mind, there's still a conflict.

"Okay, then let's eat our dinner. I've hunted a deer when you were resting." The boy gave Ike the deer's meat.

Then they enjoyed the dinner together, the grilled meats from the deer were delicious.

"Are you really sure that I won't leave you halfway?" Ike asked the boy.

"You're not that kind of person. I know from your eyes." The boy begin to reveal another of his persona, it was cheerful like a normal teen would be.

"Uhh…what should I call you? I don't know your name." Ike asked for the boy's name.

"The name is Edward, although you could call me Eddie." The boy gave his name to Ike.

"Thanks, Edward…"

"Still I can't say for everyone that they don't want to take theirs revenge at you so you better keep low profile for yourself. But anyway, I'm so tired…I'm going to sleep first."

With that said, Edward went to sleep on the root of the tree leaving Ike sat alone around the fire.

"I was lucky today, huh?" Ike looked towards the myrmidon. He walked up to the boy and used his cape to cover the boy's body. Then he slept afterwards.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"So where are you going next?" Ike asked the boy.

"Just follow me, don't stay too far behind or you'll get lose." The boy leaded the way into the thick forest where there's a house.

"Leo, open up! It's me Eddie." Another boy shown up after the door was opened.

"So you're back. So this is the guy that Micaiah was talking about? Wait…Where is Micaiah?" The yellow haired asked the brown one.

"I thought that she had returned here already because I tell her to return to the hideout first without me." Edward said.

*Chirp* The bird voice got the boys attention, it landed on Ike's shoulder instead of the two boys.

"That's her bird…but Micaiah is not with it…something must have happened." The yellow haired pointed out.

"Maybe it can lead us to where she is before it part with her." Edward said.

The group used the bird to lead them, since it's the only clue they have at the moment

Ike felt familiar with the path that the bird is leading him, maybe it was one of the paths that he crossed during the last war. But last time he had someone guided him…well someone that is able to guide through words not flying.

The bird lead the group to a building looked like a fort, which Begnion's soldiers were full of the fort, patrolling the fort.

"I can infiltrate alone. You guys stayed here." Ike said.

The yellow haired boy shook his head. "What are you saying! We've come this far and you tell us to wait here? Not a chance!" Leonardo said.

"You think that you can go inside, unseen?" Ike asked the yellow haired boy.

"And what about you? You think you can?" Leonardo asked sarcastically.

"Of course, those are non-experienced soldiers." Ike smirked.

"What are you-"

"Stop it Leo, he can do it." Edward stopped his friend. Then Leo kept his mouth shut tight, he would trust his friend than to trust the outsider's word. Only this time though

"Thanks."

"You can thank me later, come back safely with her then you can thank me." Edward said

Ike nodded and left the thick dense of the forest. Even though he was confident that he can come out safe. He would rather prefer to go in silently as much as he could.

The bird flew after him, somehow it made him remembered this building's structure. The more he ran near the building the more familiar he felt about it.

The prison was at the base level of this fort. "Hey, who are you!" A group of the patrol soldiers found Ike while he was about to go downstairs.

Ike took out his sword and quickly finished off the patrols. With this, his time to rescue Micaiah has been shortened. With this he had to hasten his actions.

"Micaiah, where are you!" Ike cried out.

He heard a voice of something hitting against iron. He ran over to where the sound originated, he saw the girl, hands tied together and mouth being kept tight by a ragged of cloth.

"Micaiah!" Ike used his sword to break down the lock and the door afterwards. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, who are you?" The girl asked

"Let's worry about that later, I've come here to help you. Trust me" Micaiah closed her eyes for a brief moment then she replied that she trusted him.

Ike trailed back the way where he came in. But the guard bodies disappeared. Ike noticed it and increased his wariness for the ambush or trap.

When Micaiah heard ancient incantations, she warned Ike that there're mages chanting their spells.

Ike nodded and took Micaiah's warning into his account.

When they're about to reach the exit, a clicking sound was heard. Ike realized that it was the trap, the old trick one that is.

A numerous pike stabbed out of the floor and arrows sprung out from the holes in the wall.

Ike used to face the pike traps or anything related that will stabbed out from the floor he was able to avoid it, but he never finds anyone who would lay two simultaneous traps.

The arrows managed to struck themselves into Ike's legs and arm, although they are ordinary arrows, it still hurt Ike.

But that two weren't the last traps that had been laid in the hallway; another sound was heard beneath the ground that Ike landed.

A rumbling sound was heard then the door behind was blocked by a stone, leaving them only one way to go.

"Are you all right? I can heal you…" Ike put Micaiah down before he pulled out the arrows carefully while Micaiah said.

"Nah, it's all right. I can still fight, these wounds are nothing compared to the wounds that I received when I was fighting or training." Ike assured the girl that he's all right and they need to move on, fast.

Ike was feeling uneasy, because by now everyone in the fort should know that their prisoner is missing and with the sound of those traps, normally the guards should come after them by now.

"Are you okay? You're starting to look so pale." Micaiah asked.

"Yeah, I'm still good to go. Just a few worries…." Ike replied.

Ike led the way to the exit, everything was too quiet. They haven't faced anything else except those traps; Ike thought maybe they thought that those traps will be able to stop them.

They ran out of the fort but as soon as they got away in an amount of distance, a sound of catapult launching its ammo, the boulder, flying in the same way as the pair.

Then just as the boulder was looking to fly pass the pair, a lightning that was formed with magic of the mages, stroke down unto the boulder, crushing it into pieces and turn those pieces into a fragment of rocks.

"Micaiah, look out!" The swordsman used his body as a cover for the light mage. The swordsman took most of the rocks that fell from the sky.

"Are you all right!" The light mage asked the swordsman who shielded her from the fragments of rock.

"I-I'm all right, let's go on. If we stop, they might catch up to us." The sound of the soldiers shouting came from the way of the fort, running towards them like a hunter hunting his prey.

Ike brought himself up and ran along with Micaiah, slowly, the blood flown down from his head because of the impact from the rocks earlier.

They managed to escape by the wood near the fort, and that's where they managed to lose their pursuers. They hid behind the rock after they had made sure that the Begnion Soldiers are gone, they came out of the hiding.

"We should be safe now, let me tend the wound from your head." Micaiah said.

"I'll be fine, we should find your friends first. They should be around here." While Ike said blood slowly dripped down from his forehead.

"You're not fine at all. It'll be just a second, close your eyes…I will tend it."

Ike did as the girl told him too, he close his eyes. Then he felt a warm light engulfed around his forehead that made the pain gone.

"What did you do?" Ike asked because he never knew someone can heal without a staff.

"It's a secret…that I don't want to tell anyone…" Micaiah said and looked away.

"Okay, then I won't ask about it again." Ike reassured her with his honest smile but without that smile Micaiah still known that he will keep what he said.

"So what's your name, mine is Micaiah. But you seemed to know it beforehand. And I don't think I told you when I found you there"

Micaiah's tone of voice may sound harsh but her face never made anyone felt like it was a threat.

"My name is Ike. So you remember when you met me that time?" Ike slowly leaned his back onto the tree since he wanted to take a rest now. He had been pushing his limits all along.

"Would you mind if I rest a little before we continue this subject? I'm so tired…right now." Ike's eyes got a little flickering and his face looked a little bit pale.

"Then let's go to my hideout, it would be a lot safer there. My friends should be waiting for me there too."

What Micaiah said caught Ike's attention, he completely forgot about the two boys that were waiting. So Ike had to tell Micaiah what happened briefly.

"So that's what happened…I'll go look for them, you can get some rest here."

"No, it would be safer if I go with you, the Begnion soldiers should still be searching for us." Ike used his sword sheathe to getting up but Micaiah slowly shoved him back down.

"No, you're staying here. I'll be fine…I know that I will be fine. Believe me." Micaiah told Ike to look into her eyes whether she is saying the truth or just pretend.

Ike pouted back that this isn't just a matter of trust or believing especially when the one who said it just got captured back there. But Micaiah just replied that she known she will be fine, someone will come to rescue her, in her dream.

"You believed what you dream? That's so risky." Ike commented on the girl's reply.

"Anyway, you're staying here while I go search for them." Micaiah said in a commanding tone.

"I don't think you need to anymore, they're coming…over there" Ike pointed back toward the girl direction.

The boys ran up to the silver-haired girl and the yellow haired one talked to her, with a smile. While the others walked up to the blue haired swordsman.

"Thanks, for bringing her back to us." Ike used his smiled as his replied that it's nothing at all and it was his pleasure to help those in needs.

"Let's relaxed later, right now we need to go somewhere else. Somewhere that's safer than here. This is too close to the Begnion forces." Micaiah said.

"Ike, is that fine with you?" Micaiah turned to ask and Ike nodded his head.

"Yeah…" This time Edward helped him to get up. "Are you going to tell them? About me…"

"I already told Leo about you…I have to tell him because…I did something terribly…in the past" Edward's face filled with sadness, frustration and guilty.

Ike could only watch the boy in silent as he didn't know what to say to him. Without knowing anything, it's better to keep quiet.

They walked for a several minutes and then they heard something fell down to the ground when they turned to look where the sound originated. It appeared to be Ike, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ike!" Everyone shouted and ran up to him, worrying. Micaiah looked at him in a sad way like something set in her mind, that she must do it for him.

* * *

><p>I kinda used half of the idea from one of my fanfiction. It's not the same though, just Ike going to Daein with the same reason...I just wanted to point out if someone curious...<p>

So if this one made you enjoy when you read...I would be feeling great...that someone did really enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

I completed this one like...5 or 6 months ago but I lacked enthusiasm to upload it sorry. Chapter 3 is already on its way too.

Anyway, I hope you can enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" The blue haired swordsman's consciousness began to return, he brought his body to sit up. "Where am I?" The swordsman spoke.<p>

"Our hideout…you fell unconscious in the forest. We have to carry you all the way here." A sweet girl voice replied to him.

"Thanks…" The swordsman said. "Where are the boys?" The swordsman looked around inside the hideout.

"They went out to gather some information and rumors. Are you feeling any better?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…it doesn't hurt anymore…you…did something right? Micaiah." The swordsman looked at the silver haired girl with a soft look.

"Nothing…I just use a special herb on you…that's all…" The girl replied, in truth she didn't use the herb.

"How long have I been unconscious?" The swordsman asked.

"About half a day I guess…you fell unconscious before the moon rises and now…it's morning…so I guess it would be around that." The girl replied.

"Hey…do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah…go ahead."

"Edward told me….that he made a mistake…a grave mistake…his face was filled guilt and looked so miserable…would you mind to share it with me."

"Well…I guess it's okay…where should I start let me see…" The girl thought to her self for a few minutes before she began to tell the story.

"You know, Edward used to be more cheerful never this serious. But one day…he brought a man to us, that man said that he wanted to help us…but actually…he was a Begnion soldiers."

The girl slowly explained since the beginning…since she met Edward.

"It costs us…a life…one life of our friends. He sacrificed himself to let us get away. We don't know whether he's alive or not…but it's safe to assume…that he isn't anymore…"

Ike listened and knew very well, how it affects when someone that's close to you…passed away. Whatever the reason is.

"We don't blame Edward…we know…and have always known that it his nature…to be cheerful and to trust someone so easily. But he kept blaming it on himself."

"Another reason…that you don't blame him because you guys already decided right? That…I mean…risking your life." The girl nodded. All of them had prepared since they agreed to do this.

"Ike…May I ask why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" Ike knew that later on…this topic couldn't be avoided. And still…he had never thought up of some good excuses.

So he simply replied that he heard of someone is liberating Daein from Begnion's grasp and he want to help, that's all.

"How can we…no, how can I trust you?" Micaiah pointed this topic out, with all of the things that had happened. This time it was still the same, Edward who pulled Ike introduce Ike to them. Since rather than just helping Ike and let Ike be one his way, Edward brought Ike with them.

"I don't know what to say about this…all I can say that…is you to look into my eyes…and just…believe me." Ike said and looked towards Micaiah.

Deep down Micaiah knew that Ike was being honest in this subject since no spy would ever cover the enemy with himself.

So Micaiah teased by him by glaring into his eyes for a long time until Ike broke off the silence. "Ho-how long are you going to stare at me like that?" Ike said stammer.

"Well, you said to look into your eyes so I was doing as you say." The girl giggled.

"You're having fun right?" Ike glared at Micaiah, frowned.

"Well, it's up to you to guess." Micaiah smiled before turning back to play with her bird. "Just now…did you blush?"

Ike chest felt like it lacked of air, he never found a girl who teased this continuously, even though he felt like he had been through before three years ago. When he had been appointed to lord, he always heard rumor that girls are falling for him but that didn't make him blush until now. He wondered why was it.

"No, I'm not." Ike replied and looked away.

"Hmm, your reply seemed to be...delay." Micaiah made sure to stress the last word. "Meaning that you really blushed just now."

"I said I'm not!" Ike raised his voice but he wasn't angry…besides…he felt a little happy…somehow Micaiah reminded him of Mist. It felt like he was talking to Mist.

"I'm going to get some breeze outside!" Ike slammed the door shut as he finished his sentence.

"He's so funny, don't you think so, Yune?" Micaiah said to the bird and continued to play with it.

"Ugh…what's this feeling Yune…I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

Ike lied down besides the tree to calm his mind down. He felt a cool breeze and a warm sunlight. It felt like the world is embracing you, making the heart felt so full of warmth.

"What…should I do next?" Ike mumbled to himself, he wondered will he ever be able to accomplish what Elincia had tasked him to do. Since it's looked like it isn't going anywhere now.

"Daein…maybe…I should go visit mother's shrine…now that I have the chance to…" Ike continued to mumble himself.

"Ike, what are you doing?" A voice startled him.

"You two finished gathering up the information?" The boys nodded and called Ike to get inside the house together. Ike said that he will wait outside...and told Edward to fill him important info later.

Ike sat there for a several minutes, resting. Until he saw some shadows movement far in the forest. He climbed the tree up to get a better view over there. Then he saw a group of men, clad in red armor. He jumped down and went inside house.

"The Begnion soldiers are coming!" Ike slammed the door open.

"Didn't you guys notice, you were followed!" The boy apologize for their careless. "Let's escape with the door at the back of the house!" Micaiah opened the secret doors behind the group.

The boys ran out first to check the safety but Ike stayed behind. "Ike, what are you doing!" Micaiah turned back to shout at the swordsman.

"I'll draw their attention, use this chance to escape!"

"No! You're going with us." The girl ran back to drag the swordsman with her.

"But this will-"

"No but! We'll be fine." They ran after the boys who have gone first."

"No, you're not…" Ike pulled his hand back from the girl. "I'm staying here!"

"I won't leave you behind!" The two stopped to argue.

The boys ran back to find the two of them, stood there arguing. "What are you two doing! Hurry!"

"Then you should help me –" Ike hit her at the back of her neck with his hand. He caught her unconscious body before handing her over to the boys.

"Where can I find you guys?" Ike's voice was calm.

"Meet us at the front of Nevassa, after the sunset. I will go pick you up." Edward said and carried Micaiah onto his back.

"You should hurry…before they catch up…" A clattering voice of iron and the soldiers could be heard from the way they just ran from. "Now, go!" The boy nodded before leaving.

"Be careful!" That's the only word, Edward could say to Ike. The boys ran leaving only Ike behind to fend off the Begnion pursuers. They ran under the shade shadow of the forest. If it was nightfall, then it would be a lot easier to just slip away.

They rushed out of the forest and found the bright green field under the shine of sunlight. "Let's hurry…we should be able to see Nevassa soon." Leonardo said.

Micaiah began to come to when they had run halfway through Nevassa. "Ugh…what happen to me…" The boys didn't answer. "Where's Ike." The girl asked them after she looked around. "Don't tell me he…Edward put me down…"

"No, I'm not…Ike will be okay for sure…" Edward voice was calm yet it felt so assuring.

"I don't…I don't ever want to leave anyone behind again… Micaiah asked the boy, her voices filled with sadness and her tone kept getting soft and dark.

Edward put the girl down and said "Then I'll go back. If you're that worry about him."

"That's dangerous…" Micaiah pouted.

"Then we keep go on, no arguing anymore okay?" Micaiah nodded, every minute that she said, it looked like the more she got Edward to be angrier. They continued to run toward Nevassa, back to where everything started for them.

"Tell me, I heard that Begnion occupation force is putting all of boys and men to the labor camp, is it true!" The soldier trembling at the man rage, his body was shaking so hard. "If you don't speak up, I'll kill you just like your friends over there." The man pointed towards the pile of corpses in red armor.

"It-it was true…please sp-spare me." Ike grabbed the collar of that soldier and said

"Anything else to add? Like how they treat the villagers? What happened to those who oppose them?"

"I-I've never treated them like that, on-only those ones, who interact with the General. Th-they take all of those goods to the army. Both food and money! And how they deal with those opposing us, I- I totally don't know, my platoon just arrived here a few days ago!"

"Who is the one behind all of this?" The soldier kept his mouth shut tight until Ike raised his sword.

"Du-Duke Numida! He's the one tasking with overseeing Daein!" Ike released his grip on the soldier and simply told him to go.

When the soldier started to run, Ike said

"Wait…before you go…why did you follow those boys?" The soldiers made an instant stop before turning. Ike's voice sent chill down his spine.

"W-we were told to so by the General!"

"Now go, before I changed my mind." Ike's voice began to relax and calm. The soldier quickly made his way, away from Ike.

"So…it was true after all...I had hoped that they wouldn't….damn…" Ike muttered to himself before walking away, towards Nevassa. He still remembered the way even it had been three year already.

Ike had waited outside Nevassa, after the sun to set down. He had to avoid some of the Begnion's Patrol though. It wouldn't be a wise choice to be seen, hanging sword around his back. He had rest along the way, inside a small village before coming to Nevassa.

"Yo! Ike!" A voice called out his name. It was Edward, running towards him alone. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"It's okay, I arrived here just now too." Ike said "Hey, before we get going…can I talk to you a little bit?" The boy nodded but pointed towards somewhere away from where they were.

"So what was it about that you wanted to talk?" Edward asked, curious.

"I…I asked Micaiah about it, that you said you did something terribly…and so…who did you bring exactly…"

"You asked Micaiah?"

"Hey, don't blame her. I was persistent to know about it." Ike explained, he wouldn't want them to get into an argument.

"I don't know…he was just a plain guy that uses spear…that's all I know. Why do you ask in the first place?"

"Because I asked one of the soldiers that followed you. And he told me that their general told them to go after you."

"I don't know anything…sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just hope to know which one we will have to look out for. Now let's go before they get worry." Edward nodded.

Edward let Ike into a path, like a puzzle. It's easy to get lost before you reached the hideout unless you're really familiar with the path.

Edward told Ike to be the one to open the door, after he opened the door he saw a girl sitting on the chair, looked worry.

"Ike!" The girl ran up to him and pounded his chest. "You idiot…I was so worried  
>about you. If you ever do it again, I will smack your head with my light tome."<p>

"So-sorry. I promise I will never do it again." The girl stared at him, looked a little bit angry.

"Promise?" Ike nodded, somehow Micaiah had always reminded him of Mist. They were nearly the same…their personality and persona.

"So what are you guys going to do next?" Ike asked.

"We are going southeast…the information that Leonardo and Edward acquired, was about a prince of Daein…in other word King Ashnard's son, is rallying troop in Nox Castle near the lake semper…"

Micaiah could feel Ike tensed up after hearing the word "Ashnard"

"Are you okay?" Edward and Leonardo got sweats down their head.

"It's nothing…I'll be watcher tonight. You guys should get some sleep." Ike left the house after he said it.

"Is…this getting out of hands? What should I do…father." Ike began to sit down in front of the door. "Meeting with his son…I never know he has a son until now. Maybe if they know who I am…what will they…no…he thinks of me…" Ike mumbled his thought aloud. Now he is really worried.

Ike stayed as long as he could before he slowly fell asleep, he knew that if someone approached him, he would feel and know it right away. He went to sleep sitting besides the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ike…it's morning already! Wake up! Hey, Ike!" A girl brushed through the sleeping swordsman's hair while trying to wake him up.

"Hmm…just let me get a little bit more…sleep…" The man said before he went back to sleep.

"Ike, we have to go now!" The girl shouted. "Or I'll smack you!"

"Ok-okay, Mist!" Ike jumped after he heard Micaiah's voice. "Oh…it's just you Micaiah…"

"What do you mean by it's just me! And who is this Mist, may I ask?"

"My sister…you resemble her in many ways…you always remind me of her…" Ike said with a smiled on his face, like he was happy to talk about Mist. The silver haired girl blushed a little when she saw that smiled.

"Anyway, we have to go now." Ike nodded before standing up. "Also…there's a change of plan…we're taking a detour to a noble manor."

"Begnion kept every thing they stole from us there. So we're going to take it back.

Besides…our weapons are about to break too…"

"Such as provisions, and weapons?"

"Yep!" Micaiah smiled.

The group had to travel southwest first, in order to reach the manor. They put more caution into their mind. The last thing they wanted, is getting pursued with their weapons nearly at it limit.

"Hey…while don't you tell me…what Begnion has done to Daein?" Ike asked Micaiah. "All of them"

Micaiah began to fill Ike in…what Begnion had done. At first there were many small groups of resistance…but one by one they got annihilated. And the reason that the resistance started was Begnion began to treat them as a slaves…they even put children to work. They even ate the food for free making those who really in need, hungry and starved. And how she faced them…saw them doing their evil deed.

"You were in Daein all the time right?...I'm sorry…to have put…no…that you've been through so many things…"

Micaiah's eyes were swelling up with tear. She was always held herself strong, she had to be strong. Ike hugged and her and comfort her…Edward said that not to mind it…even if he didn't beat King Ashnard. Life wasn't that better than right now, the strong will treat the weak poorly.

Ike still felt bad for Daein's citizen to receive this treatment…that's when he determined to help Micaiah freed Daein from Begnion. If this happened as a side cause from his actions. Then he should fix this up.

"I promise…I promise to help you restore Daein to its former glory…to where people can live freely." Ike said while still holding the silver haired girl in his arm. "And…if you feel sad or anything…just come and talk to me…okay? I'll help you as much as I could…" At that time, it looked as Micaiah realized something…before she cried a bit more. The boys looked at them and just smiled from behind.

"Let's go…we can't afford to slow down…" Micaiah said after she stopped crying. "Thank you, Ike…"

Micaiah pulled herself back away from Ike and started walking forward. "Here we are…the Kisca Manor." The group stalked to the wall of the manor. Preparing to barge in. They only saw two sentries.

"Leonardo…takes out those two guards!" The archer let his arrows flew. The arrows flew, one stuck in the neck the other one, was slightly off the target. It hit in the chest. Still it was luckily that it managed to take out that last guard.

"Let's go…do any one of you know how to picklock?" Everyone of them shook their heads. "Hmm…do you guys have any bar made of steel or iron?"

"Yeah, I have it." Leonardo handed over to Ike. "You know how to pick lock?

"Yeah, I have someone I know taught me to. Although I cannot pick the complicated one." Ike took a few minutes to unlock the door. A click sound was heard before Ike opened the door. "There, I have it! Let's go."

"Do you know where they keep those valuables?"

"I think…up there" Micaiah pointed towards the wooden door with a lock attached to it.

"Seriously…why did they have to go and lock everything up…it's not my type to be…stealthy…" Ike let out a heavy breath. Sothe would always taken care of the lock during the war three years ago.

"Intruders! Sent for reinforcements!" The soldiers shouted from the top floor. "Soldiers! Into battle position. We shall not let these thieves get away for this foul deed!"

"Do we have to kill them? Can we just –" Ike was cut off by Micaiah.

"Whatever the reason you have…we cannot let them go. They would just come after us…as we have made our decision…for Daein. They too…are prepared to die for their country…those without resolve cannot go further…even if we have to take others live…we cannot stop!" Micaiah resolved was firm, it touch some of Ike's heart. He never thought he would find a girl with such resolution.

"I never thought I will find someone like you here…you're a one determined girl, you know that?" Ike smiled before leading Edward and Leonardo towards the soldiers.

"I too…never thought that I will found someone like you…" Micaiah mumbled before running after them.

With Ike helping them, it was a lot easier. Ike exceeded in all fields, Strength, skill, speed. Normally you wouldn't defense if you can avoid all of incoming attack. With the exception of long range magic that it's hard to avoid it.

During the fight Ike still shown a sign of hesitation, Begnion aided him three years ago, now he's fighting them. Ike still couldn't made them his enemies…he didn't come here to fight and kill them.

Micaiah could only stare the hesitation of the blue haired swordsman. Ike slapped his face to snap his sense back into him. No matter what, you have no right to abuse power and treat other like this. Isn't that what he had believed so far?

Most of the soldiers were wiped out, except the first few enemies that Ike only knocked them out. "Ike, let's pick lock this door and claim what we came for!" Edward said.

"Sure!" Ike began to unlock the door that led to where the Begnion kept their provision.

A Begnion soldier that Ike knocked out since the battle started, gained back a little of his consciousness. And with it, he grabbed the javelin around his feet and threw it towards the silver haired girl. With a glimpse of smile on his face. Ike was lucky to turn back around and saw what happened.

"Look out!" The blue haired swordsman leaped to cover the girl, the tip of the iron spear scratched onto his face.

"You!" Leonardo quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and let it flew toward the soldier. Filled with rage, the arrow flew with precision. It flew straight to the neck and pierce through it, eliminating the soldier in one arrow.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked Micaiah and pulled himself away from her.

"Yeah…thanks…" Micaiah said her gratitude. "Your cheek, it's bleeding…" Micaiah's first thought was to use her power to heal him but Ike grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"I'm fine…this happened because I hesitated." Ike said "It'll heal soon…still…even if it leaves me with a scar…that won't be a problem either." Ike smiled to the girl. "Let's go finish what we came for." Everyone nodded and went into the armory to find provisions and weapons.

"This sword looks great!" Edward smiled as he looked at the weaponry that Begnion had stored in this manor.

"Bring what you want, Edward." Micaiah said before she turned to see Ike's sullen face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just that I feel weird…well, it isn't like I never get into this sort of action…it just that I never get used to it and normally…someone would take the job for me…"

Ike did took weapon from Daein armory before but this time it just felt so…different. It felt like they were thieves for some reason.

"We're not thieves…besides…Begnion took these things from us first…we're just taking it back…" Micaiah's words caught Ike's attention. Was it a coincidence that Micaiah just said this to cheer him up or did she know what he was thinking. Either way Ike seemed to understand what Micaiah just spoke.

"Hey, Edward. I'll help you pick out some swords!" Ike whispered "Thank you" to Micaiah before he went to give Edward suggestions about choosing a sword.

"Micaiah…what do you think of Ike?" Leonardo asked.

"He was honest and kind…I can feel that. He's a nice guy…but I think he can be too straightforward sometimes…although he hasn't shown that to us. And he is reliable too."

"Hmm…" Leonardo put his hand to his chin, thinking of something to himself

"Something the matter, Leonardo?" The girl asked, worrying.

"If Ike stay with us…we maybe able to do it…"

"Yeah, I guess so" The girl smiled. "Let's go get what we came for." Leonardo nodded.

They began taking medicines such as herbs and vulnerary, some rations, money and weapons. Begnion had these things piled up like a mountain in this room.

"I never thought they have this much!" Edward said while attached the swords to his back and his belt.

"I think we should keep the talk later. We already get what we wanted right? I think that the reinforcements that the guards sent for should arrive here shortly, so we better go now. Unless you want another fight."

"Well, then…what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ike led the group while Edward took the position as the rear guard. They hadn't encountered any enemies, it seemed that they were a bit faster than the reinforcements, so they didn't crash into each other.

"So…which way do we suppose to go now? We got out of there without looking at the directions."

"If it's Nox you want…I can lead you there…it should be around two or three days from here to Nox."

"You know the way to Nox?" Micaiah asked, curious. Since Ike didn't seem to be the type to know the way and easily got lost to her.

"Yeah…I've been there…long ago…just passing though." Ike answered slowly. "Anyway, let's keep moving, we wouldn't want to travel in the dark right? There's a village nearby, if I remember correctly."

"Then lead the way…Ike" Ike felt some unusual in feelings in Micaiah's voice but he thought maybe because she was tired. Ike led the group to a village nearby. From the looks of it, the village seems peaceful and didn't get raid by Begnion.

"Let's stay here for the night, today has been a long day for you guys." Ike said.

"You aren't tired?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, I already get used to it. I've passed through many things. Then can I leave you guys for a bit? I want to wander around this town. Umm…Micaiah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me?" The girl nodded before she told the boys to reserve the inn for the night.

"So…what did you want to talk?"

"Why did you choose to fight? Doesn't it pain you?" Ike said frankly.

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean…you have a kind and gentle soul Micaiah…tell me honestly…Micaiah." Ike stopped and turned around to look into the yellowed eyes, reflected with the evening sun.

"Yeah, it does…but what choice do I have...if I don't then everyone will-"

"Then…leaves the most of fighting to me and the boys…look just like today…I hesitated…and I suffered the consequence. But you and I are different. I'm not that gentle and kind like you…so…" Ike didn't finish that sentence because cut it with her voice.

"No!…I don't want to stay behind and leave the fighting to the other…if we go down…then we go together…" Micaiah replied. "Remember what I told you about that incident? I felt so painful like part…a part of my life left me…and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." Tear began swelling up in her eyes before Ike pulled her closer and comfort her with his words.

"Then I'll protect you…and what you hold dear…I don't want your kindness…to go into revenge…promise me…that you will not revenge should anything happen. Don't let hatred gets the better of you okay?" The girl nodded in Ike's arms before saying thank you with a trembling sound.

"You're not alone…you have your friends…family here. It's okay to rely on them sometimes…" Ike said. "Let's go back…" Ike released the girl before he started to walk first.

Micaiah grabbed his hands and said. "Could you…stay with me a bit longer? I want to fresh my mind…I want to feel the wind…it's been a long time since I have a time to walk peacefully." The girl had stopped crying by the time she request this from him.

Ike nodded, the girl took his hands into her own as she walked toward green field. Ike couldn't help but feel like he's staying with Mist just like the old days that he couldn't keep his happy smile inside his mind.

"You're…smiling?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…you always remind me of my sister…your aura, personality are nearly the same…I didn't want to mean you as a substitute for my sister…not that way…but it just that…when I see you like this it also make me feel at peace and happy." A slight blushed could be seen on the swordsman's face. He never said anything like this to anyone…especially to a girl.

Micaiah giggled before she told Ike to let's go back to the Inn and she thanked him again for what happened just now. Ike smiled back and said it was nothing before they walked back together.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading my story! I will try to keep it up!<p> 


	3. Cruel Fate

It took so long for me to update...it took so many months for me to fill just 15 line to finish the chapter...so sorry.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>They reached a town between their paths to Nox, it was a huge one. They spent a whole day for traveling also Ike said this would be the last town since they're about to reach Nox. They were many little skirmishes with both Bandit and the Occupation forces.<p>

Ike had become closer to the Dawn Brigade as he traveled together with them. The Dawn Brigade seemed to trust him much more than they first met except Edward, who seemed to trust him completely since that night they met.

He left them at the inn and went to patrol the town. Ike also asked Edward whether he told Micaiah anything yet which Edward replied with no.

"Rest as much as you can…maybe this is the last good rest for us…we don't know what will happen after we go to Nox…our peaceful day maybe over." The boys nodded with the girl's suggestion.

"Umm…Micaiah please give this to Ike. It's a strength drop…I took it back there, in the Manor." The girl nodded before leaving the inn.

"I heard that strength drop have a side effect…should I really give it to Ike?" the silver haired girl thought to herself. Yune left her shoulder on its own for the first time.

It flew straight to the blue haired swordsman, Micaiah wondered how could the bird flew like that since they're supposed to be blinded in the dark.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you suppose to be with Micaiah." The bird chirped as the blue haired swordsman played with it. "You are a weird one…you know that? I've never seen a bird so attaches to people like you." Ike continued to play with the orange furred bird.

Micaiah watched him from afar…amused, he never smiled so gentle like that to anyone else. "Ike!" she called out to him. The man jumped at the voice.

"Don't startle me like that…shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"Edward told me to give this to you…a strength drop…" The girl handed a vial, contained with soft-red water.

"That thing is so expensive…how did he manage to get one?" Ike took and inspected the small vial that he just got from the small girl in front of him.

"From the Manor…hey…are you really sure you're going to drink it? I heard that it contains side effect…"

"You will never know unless you try right?"

"Ike! Wait…ah…" It was too late; the man in front of her just let the liquid that was contained insides the vial flowed through from mouth to neck.

"It tastes…so sweet…I wonder…why…it tastes like that." Ike kept the vial into his pocket.

"Feeling anything different?"

"Hmm…I feel so relaxed and full of strength. But it made me feel hot over inside my body…Ugh…" Ike tensed his muscle.

"Hey, are you feeling okay!?" Micaiah asked, worried.

"Yeah…I think it should fade away soon." Ike slowly lied his body down on the grass.

"Is that so?...say Ike…now that we're alone…I have something to talk with you." Micaiah said before sitting down next to Ike.

"What do you want to talk? Is it important?" Ike asked, glaring at her without turning his face around.

"Yep…it's sure important as destroying one country." Ike flinched a little, normally Micaiah wouldn't say those words. "Ike…you're from Crimea…You're that "Ike" right? Ike of the Greil Mercenary."

Ike jumped and quickly sat up right after he heard those words. "Micaiah…Look, I…" Ike reached out his hand to Micaiah before she held it and simply said.

"I only want "Yes" or "No" , Ike." The light mage looked into the swordsman's eyes, giving the swordsman that he had been peered inside by the mage besides him.

"Yes…I am…I am Ike of the Greil Mercenary, who crushed Daein 2 years ago…when did you realize?" Ike asked with his gentle tone.

"I had a feeling…a hunch…I also looked how the way you act things too. Many times you look hesitate when you're around us, or Daein Citizens like you were afraid of something." Micaiah replied.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Ike smiled while his eyes were reflected by the moon's light.

"Well…It's not that easy, really…I would say that you're good at concealing about it but it's just that I'm old enough to know how to judge people, how to read people…that's all. Leonardo was also a keen boy but he hasn't notice you yet." Micaiah replied.

"I see…so what do want to do with me." Ike asked, he also asked Micaiah to stand while he kneeled in front of her.

"Nothing…Ashnard was at fault for the last war. After the war we realized…how happy, how fun it is to be able to support each others. Ashnard's idea that the strong ruled everything is so twisted. So actually, we, the villagers are in your debt. While on the other hand, those who lost the benefits would hate you. Ashnard did really reward his men with everything they want." Micaiah smiled before she sat down on the floor.

"Hmm…really…? I've always thought that I wouldn't be welcomed here forever…" Ike said with a plain face as he lying his head down on the grass with the hands holding his head.

"Well, what you do maybe favor by some and hatred by some, that's normal."

"I guess…that's…true…" Ike's voice slowly faded down as his eye lids began to close. Soon he fell asleep on the green grass on the field.

"…Guess that's one of the side effects of the Strength Drop? The body won't be able to take it unless it takes some rest, huh?"

Micaiah slowly closed her eyes as she gathered her thought before she went to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

A good amount of time had passed since they fell asleep, Yune, who woke up first flew to wake the beorc besides her which started with the man. She just flushed her fur to let the man realized something is rubbing him.

"Hmm…Yu…ne?" The bird jumped around like it was happy that the man remembered its name. The man realized somebody was next to him, when he came to his sense, he gently looked over her before she started to wake up.

"Morning!" Ike said.

"Yeah…" The girl slowly tried to sit up before she looked around. "You're feeling okay?"

"Yep, and my wounds don't feel painful anymore."

"Then, let's go back to the boys."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"Where were you two!? We were so worried!" The brown haired boy shouted. They didn't know what to do. They could only trust in Ike to keep Micaiah safe.

"We were staying out too late and the air felt so good so we fell asleep, sorry…to make you worry."

"Well…I think it's no use to say anything to you right? You're so blunt sometimes." Edward commented on the light mage's personality.

"Hey, I'm not like that. I just do what I think it needs to be done at the moment!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Edward said with eyes rolling over to another way.

"Let's stop it at this and continue our path, so shall we go? It wouldn't do us any good to let Begnion followed again like last time." Leonardo broke the argument of what seemed like brother-sister fighting of sort.

"Hey…what do you think will happen after we…meet with King Ashnard's son?" Ike asked.

"We…probably become one of his forces...I don't know why but I just feel…sad…after I think about it." Micaiah eyes were filled with sadness, somehow her sense made sorrow flown into her.

"Don't worry…we will be happy as long as we go and do everything together right?" Edward smiled brighten up the girl. Micaiah also sneered at Ike which Ike returned with a smile. It freshen her up, she's not alone anymore, it's different from before that she's alone, running inside the huge capitol Nevassa.

"Let's go…this is the last step…of us…our role as the Dawn Brigade." Micaiah said.

"Uh…you too, would you mind if you let me stay alone with Ike for a moment?" The boys nodded and left the house.

"Ike…you don't want anyone to find out that you're that Ike from Greil Mercenary right? Especially the soldiers right?" Ike nodded, he would be in a bad situation if someone were to find out about him, especially those from the military. "Then let me help you. Close your eyes." Micaiah took out a pouch which contained dust; it had the green color. She mixed it with a vial of water on the table.

She used her hands to rub Ike's hair; soon his hair slowly changed its color into the green of young leaves. "Hey, open your eyes. And take a look at the mirror." Ike was surprised after he did as he was told.

"What in the…how did you…" He couldn't speak properly, he never knew a way to change a color of beorc's hair.

"I know that you want to ask about this but let's talk later…oh, also that cape…I'll…keep it for you. It makes you stand out from everyone." Ike nodded and untied his cape and gave it to Micaiah.

"Thanks…that helps me a lot…" Ike smiled with his eyes closed, to Micaiah it was like he seemed to show his gentle side more often to her. Although she had to admit that by Ike with green haired and without cape looked like a totally different person to her.

"Let's go." They walked out of the house to join with the boys

"You two finished already?" The boys hadn't surprised with the change in appearance of Ike, Micaiah had told them about this for some time before.

"Yes, let's continue our journey…to Nox." The group walked in the street of the town, it was rather noisy today. "I wonder what's up with this town today, yesterday it was like a ghost town."

"Let's go…it doesn't concern us...and we can't afford to lose any more time." Everyone agreed with what Leonardo said except Micaiah who insisted that they should go see what's going on." Micaiah took Ike with her and walked into the crowd.

It turned out to be that the occupation force was patrolling the town. They were searching for Micaiah after they heard that the Dawn Brigade had come here last night.

"Uh-oh…this is bad…" Micaiah said.

"That's why I told you we should go…if they are scouts then they must have deployed their forces around here."

"We will be fine…if we don't attract too much atten-" Micaiah turned and clashed into a man wearing red iron armor. "Uh, I'm sorry…" When Micaiah looked up to the man, it was a Begnion insignia. The two of them stood, shocked…before the soldier shouted to call his friend.

"Micaiah!" Ike took the girl onto his arm and escaped from the crowd. "Hey, you two! We have been found, run!" The boys ran after the man.

"How did this happen?" Edward asked.

"Micaiah clashed into one of the soldiers, but it's half my fault that I let my guard down, sorry!"

"Nah, we already get used to it. No Problem!" Edward smiled. "Where should we go?"

"Just outside of the town and we should be able to lose them!" They ran through the street. "Just hide around the shadow of the bushes or something. They won't search for us that thoroughly." Ike said.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Leonardo raised a question to the solution Ike just suggested.

"Don't worry, considering that they wouldn't expect us to do something so rash and they probably haven't been to war before. They won't notice us." Ike was so sure about it, Leonardo had no choice but to agree with the man since everyone also agreed to it.

After they exited the town's gate, they hid in a bush nearby. The soldiers who pursued them just ran passed them, further away from them.

After a while, the group came out of hiding. "See? I told, these guys probably just join the army due to connections…" Ike said.

"Hmph…" Leonardo just gave a grumpy expression before he turned away.

"He's still doesn't trust me yet, huh?" Ike mumbling to himself.

"Hey, let's continue. I don't want to get into anymore fight." The guys listened to the girl's words and continued their journey.

"Leo, why did you act like that!? It's rude you know?" Edward asked while they were keeping distance between Ike and Micaiah.

"Because I still don't trust him. How could you guys trust him! We barely know anything about him." Leonardo said, moody.

"Micaiah seemed to trust him right? Then isn't that all the matter for us?" Edward said while holding his head with the arms and looking up to the orange sky.

"Hmph…" Leonardo gave a grumpy expression before he caught up with Micaiah and Ike.

"I wonder if I go back to Crimea and show my friends my current hair color, will everyone be surprised?" Ike chuckled.

"You're so carefree and relaxing, Ike. I thought you would be more…strict to yourself and somehow have a standard that you used to measure everything." Micaiah said.

"Really…? Do I really look that type to you?" Ike asked.

"Well, one would expect something from a Hero, you know? Who gonna thought that the Hero that save Tellius was someone who acted base on his feeling." Micaiah said and smiled.

"Jeez…just shut up…"

"Look, you're blushing…now everyone will know that the Hero cannot help himself when he's in front of a girl." Ike blushed even more, it was the truth. He didn't know how to deal with a girl or a woman. He only had few girls that he'd spoken to; Elincia, Mist. Lucia and Nephenee was more like war comrades than friends.

"I'm not blushing…its just hot out here…"

"But the cloud already covers the sun for us, how can you feel hot?" Micaiah giggled as she was having fun teasing Ike.

"Whoa…Micaiah is pretty scary…If I was Ike I would die out of embarrassment." Edward said.

"Hmph…" Leonardo didn't say anything.

"Micaiah, watched out!" Out of a sudden Ike jumped and pushed Micaiah away. When Micaiah got up to see, she saw Ike's leg got scraped by a javelin.

"Ike, are you alright!?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch. Let's run." Everyone nodded and began to run towards the fortress Nox which could be seen in their sight.

A thunder rumbling could be heard and then lightning stroke down the area in front of them.

"You guys just run. I'll keep them at bay and meet up with you later."

"But-"

"No but, now go!" Micaiah nodded.

The Begnion forces came out of the forest. Ike began to fight with them, he was able to kill several soldiers before he face a Heavy Armor Knight.

When he ran up to him and about to jump, he felt that his leg was numb. "Shit…that one was coated with poison?" The Armor swung his heavy shield, sending Ike flying into the stone, his head directly clashed and bled.

"Ike!" Micaiah tried to run back as fast as she could to help Ike.

"Micaiah, wait!" Edward shouted.

The Armor knight prepared to deliver his finishing blow, he held the axe up high, about to throw towards Ike. But his throat was slit by a axe than was flew down from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a wyvern rider clad in green.

Then a meteor fell down from the sky, crushing and burning some of the Begnion Army.

"What's…going on…? That's not important right now, Ike!" Micaiah ran towards Ike and held him up. "Ike, please be okay!" As Micaiah was about to heal Ike. Another soldier came from behind, meant to strike her.

"Micaiah, look out!" Leonardo quickly released the arrow from his bow with accuracy, penetrating the neck of that soldier.

A wyvern flew down from the sky, and its rider jumped down from it. "Are you guys alright? Our scout report that you were attacked."

"Yeah…we're alright now. Who are you?" Micaiah asked.

"Well, let's go talk somewhere safe. At fort Nox, would be our best choice."

"Do you have a healer with you? Please…take him with you first."

"Well…I think maybe we can all take my wyvern, it's just a short route if we fly from here. So let's go."

Everyone helped carry Ike onto the wyvern. And after they tried their best to sit together, they flied towards Nox.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Ike tried to get up from the bed. He felt blurred and his head was hurt so badly.<p>

"Ike, you're awake! I thought you would die…" Micaiah ran and held Ike's hand.

"Wh-who…are you…?" Ike said why looking strange at Micaiah.

"What...are you saying, Ike? It's me Micaiah!"

"Micaiah…ouch…my head…who am I…?" Ike said while holding his head.

"Ike…you lost…your memory?"

* * *

><p>So did you like it? I'm gonna make Ike into a young boy again! *grinned* Nothing can beat the love of a amnesia boy and a pure girl like micaiah!<p>

I'll try to update soon!


End file.
